Growth spurt
by Hibari Hibaru
Summary: Modern AU. Story of how Crocodile and Doflamingo meet and after that.


Crocodile waited at the side as his mother locked the main door.

"Ah! Konichiwa!"

Crocodile turned to look. Outside the house next door, stood a middle aged women with shoulder length blond hair and next to her was a young boy with the same blond hair and wearing these oval shaped sunglasses.

"We're your new neighbors. We just moved in yesterday!"

"Oh the Donquixote family? Welcome! We're..."

Crocodile decided to block out the mothers' conversation and think of other things, random things to keep himself occupied. However his train of thoughts were broken.

"Hello! I'm Doflamingo! I'm 7!" The young boy from the Donquixote family said with a toothy grin spread across his face. Crocodile inspected that Doflamingo boy even more closely. He seemed like the irritating kind of kid that wouldn't leave you alone without getting what they want. Crocodile sighed and combed his hand through his slick black hair.

"Crocodile. 12."

 **-time skip-**

Crocodile didn't have any club activities that day so he was on his way home from his high school.

"Crocodile-nii!" He heard a loud shout from behind him. His head throbbed as he registered the voice. It was so familiar, and so very annoying. He had almost forgotten that the junior high side ended at this timing too. He was seriously contemplating if he should make a run for it just to avoid that annoying kid.

"Neee Crocodile-nii~~ play with me~~"

"Tch... Go away fu-... bird brain! I'm busy!"

Damn he knew this bastard flamingo would get irritating. Constantly for the pass 5 years, Doflamingo had followed him non-stop and wouldn't leave him be. He even went as far as to go to the junior high school affiliated to Crocodile's high school just so their schools were closer together. In the past, Crocodile could let it slide but after five years of this disturbance, he was on the brick of explosion.

"Neee nii-san? Nii-saaaaannn..." Doflamingo followed behind him.

"Shut up and act like the 12 year old you are! Stop whining and bothering me!"

"..."

When he heard no response from the other, he turned towards the boy. What he didn't expect was that he came face to face with said person's said face only a few centimeters away. The boy was staring at him intensively, his eyebrows knitted together, his usual childish grin gone, and his weird shaped sunglasses blocking his eyes, deep deep deep in his own thoughts.

"... What?" All of a sudden, Doflamingo broke into a sly grin.

"Nee Crocodile nii-san, I'm 12 and you're 17 this year right? Did you notice... I'm the same height as you?"

Crocodile stared at him, puzzled by the random statement. Then it slowly came to him that he was standing in front of the 12 year old, looking straight at him in the face. No not looking down, but straight... Face to face. Realization finally hit him and his ever so pale face flooded red with rage and envy.

"BAKAMINGO!" He shouted as he glared at the young boy who was obviously too tall for his age. He reached over and smacked Doflamingo on his head and stomped off in anger while the other boy shouted in pain and rubbed his sore head, unable to follow Crocodile.

"Stupid young people and their growth spurt..." Crocodile grubled to himself.

Ever since that day, Crocodile had been trying his best, and successfully, avoiding Doflamingo for the pass week, just so he wasn't reminded that the boy would soon over grow him one of these days. Unfortunately the two families, after getting so close within the five years, had suddenly decided that they would go on a beach trip together. So there he was, standing in the middle of the not-so-crowded-buy-still-had-people beach, wearing the light brown beach pants and a white T-shirt, staring out into the sea as the two families set up the picnic mat and the umbrella. Crocodile sighed at his lack of luck as he brushes his pale hand through his usually combed-back hair.

"Mum, dad, I'm going for a walk." And with that, he stalked away, ignoring the complaints his mother was shouting at him and his father's soothing low voice trying to calm his mother down. After he had went through the trouble of dodging the neighbors' boy, he was now stuck at the beach with said boy and their families. He sighed again, deciding to get his thoughts away from the dumb bird.

"Crocodile-nii!"

Upon hearing his name, he spun around to see Doflamingo running towards him. This time, crocodile flushed not because of anger but for an unknown reason. His heart skipped a beat. He stared at how the black beach shorts show the defined thigh muscles and the unbuttoned Hawaii shirt showed those abs. Is he really 12? He looks more of 17 than 12! As Doflamingo reached him, Crocodile mentally slapped himself and turn back to continue waking, hoping that the other did not catch him staring.

"Where were you for the past week? Couldn't find you at all!" Even without looking, one could still hear the grin in his voice.

"I was busy. Urgh just leave me alone and go back."

"Wait!" Crocodile jerked backwards with the sudden pull at his right wrist and landed right onto Doflamingo's chest. Doflamingo instinctively held onto his shoulders to stop him from falling.

"Uff... Daijobu?" Crocodile blinked. Did he just get supported by that annoying flapping bird of a childhood friend who was 5 year younger than him?

That aside, he could feel how well built the other was, even through his shirt. The hard body behind him was just nice, not too hard not to soft. Just the way he liked it.

... ... Poof. _Oh no no no no not happening this is not happening I'm not thinking that this bird brain has a good body nope not at all I don like his body at all I-_

"Crocodile-nii? Are u ok? Your face is really red." Crocodile looked up towards the boy who was currently holding him from flopping down. The blush on his face deepened. He quickly balanced himself and smacked away the others hand.

"I-I'M FINE! ... Ju-just go back I'll return after a while." With that, he quickly walked away from the blond before he could hear any reply. He did not. He needed to calm down and recollect himself. He can't feel this way to that boy.

 _He's still too young_

 _But he doesn't seem that way_

 _He's a guy_

 _But you don't really mind right?_

 _He's... He's..._

Crocodile stopped his thoughts. He really shouldn't be even thinking about this at all.

 **-time skip-**

"... Say what?"

"Tch... I said your father and I are busy, so I sent do-chan to go pick you. You guys can take the bus back. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on! Ah I've got to go. See you at home tonight!"

"Wait!" **Beep beep beep...** "Damn old hag... What can u be busy with on a Saturday?" Crocodile grumbled in annoyance.

Four years ago, Crocodile had up and went to an overseas university without telling anyone til the last minute (well mainly to avoid seeing a certain someone and his feelings for said person). Now that he had got his degree, his very own mother had SENT that very someone he wanted to avoid TO him on the first day he had returned after four years. Oh a great thank you to Lady Luck for shining oh so brightly at me.

Sigh I guess I'll just try to get out of the airport, get up a bus and go home without him seeing-

"Crocodile!" Too late. So close just 500 meters from the exit. Heaving a sigh, Crocodile stroke his free hand through his hair (again) and turn towards the low, deep voice and the heavy thumping of footsteps approaching him.

"Hah... Yo brat-?!" His voice got stuck at his throat as he took in the sight of the other boy... Er... Man... Guy... Person.

"How've ya been?"his voice rung in Crocodile's ears.

Walking towards him was a grown... Person who he could see was way way way taller than he was. Oh he was tall at 2.53m but the other was even taller, not counting his jelled up hair. Height aside, this guys fashion senses was down the drain. He wore a pink feather coat and over his whit buttoned up shirt exposing his upper chest and a red and pink printed pants. Who in their right frame of mind would wear that get-up like seriously?

"Oi who do u think you're calling without honorfications? And what the actual fuck are u wearing? Becoming a flamingo as your name states?" Within seconds Doflamingo was right in front of Crocodile, standing a full head and a half above him. _Oh shit oh shit why is he so damn tall? Oh shit I needa stop panicking. He quickly turned to the entrance and walked on._

"I'm not waiting for you if u lag behind."

It's been three days since he arrived back home. His parents threw a welcome home party for him that, and that included inviting their oh so close neighbors the Donquixotes. Now going on to the part that Crocodile actually remembers, Doflamingo came in after his family members, did the greetings and what remained engraved in his head was a Doflamingo wearing a tight enough t-shirt showing off his well built body. Just the thought of it made Crocodile shudder. Of course he'd look even better than 5 years ago. But damn if that body didn't made him drool.

He had manage to sort out his feelings in the four years he had been gone, I mean that was one of the reasons for long overseas. He had admitted to himself that he had a small tiny crush on Doflamingo despite him being an annoying brat from his childhood. He didn't even know why but he just liked him, couldn't stop thinking about him for the pass 5 years. Obviously he wasn't going to confess anything to anyone though. Doflamingo most probably didn't see him the same way. Either way, he was planning to keep his crush for the blond hidden and to himself. Fullstop.

Crocodile sat on his bed looking outside the window, subconsciously letting his thoughts drift to his bird-brain childhood friend. He had grown into a wonderful specimen. Anyone would fall for his charm and that annoying smirk (he won't admit it's cool).

 _He's in school now huh? I wonder when he's coming back. Maybe I can try to talk to him and make up for the lost time?_

All of a sudden, a high pitch shrill broke him from his daze.

"Mmm~ Doflamingo lets hang out, ne?"

Crocodile gaze towards the pavement and his heart dropped. There plastering herself onto Doflamingo's arm was a busty black haired women wearing the uniform of Doflamingo's high school. Oh... He has a girlfriend... Heh... He's 17 already. It's obvious he'll be going out with someone. Crocodile felt a numbing sensation spread through his body.

All of a sudden,the blond lifted his head and looked towards crocodile. Violet met sea blue (the rare occasions he saw Doflamingo's sea blue eyes). He felt the seconds slowly ticked by as his blood drained away, making him seem more pale than he already is. He quickly pulled the curtains and duck under his covers. He felt a sudden chill run down his spine, his head spin, a dull pierce in his heart.

 _Why? Why did it hurt so much? Hadn't he already settled his feelings? Oh... I see... After four years of thinking about him, I fell for that flamingo... Oh_

Crocodile stated blankly at the wall in front of him. His mind was blank. Not even registering the tears that slipped from his violet eyes.

Crocodile spent that next week thinking of what to do, how to remove the pain in his chest he felt that had increased since he came back. He concluded, he had to leave, he need to get away before he killed himself inside even. Before he fell even deeper into ruins. He had told his parents just that morning during breakfast that he was going to travel again two weeks later. They did not say anything, just giving him their full acknowledgement. Even though they didn't say anything more, he could see in their eyes that they knew he was troubled and he needed some time.

He sighed for the twentieth time since his parents left for work three hours ago. He just feels depressed and there was nothing he could do about it. He sat on the sofa reading a book to keep his mind occupied from thinking about a certain teen. He didn't want anymore pain than he already felt.

 **Ding dong~** Crocodile looked up from his book. Who could it be at 10am in the morning? **Ding dong~ding dong~** Sighing again, he reluctantly dragged himself away from the comfort of the sofa and walked towards the door. At the door, he could hear the opposite party panting like they had just ran a marathon. Even more curious, he opened the door.

His eyes opened wide when he saw the familiar figure of his love interest standing right in front of him, bent forward with his hands supporting his weight on his knees. A sharp pang hit him after getting over the surprise. He pushed away the painful feeling steeling himself to speak.

"Donquixote? Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in school? What are you-" before he could finish his sentence, he was shoved into the house, the door was slammed shut and he was pressed against the said door, pinned with his hands above his head.

"OUCH! OI YOU BAS-"

"Are you really leaving?"

Crocodile stared up at the teen who towered over him. He tried to push away both the heart-racing feeling and the painful grip around his heart, steeling his face to show no emotion.

"Yeah... So what?" Each word came out as icy cold as how he felt at that moment, facing the person who could never be his.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me again," Doflamingo said, pain seeping through his low whispering voice.

"Aha don't do this. Come on grow up and act your age. You're 17 not to mention you have a girlfriend already. You won't feel lonely even with me gone anymore." Now each word he said was like using a knife and cutting his heart. He was seriously digging his own grave.

"Just let go of me and stop disturbing me kusogaki-"The hands around his wrist tightened even more.

"What girlfriend? You mean baby-5? She not my girlfriend. She's just a friend-"

"Yeah right she totally is,"

"What no she not!"

" SHUT UP! NO ONE CLINGS ONTO ANOTHER LIKE THAT IF THEY'RE NOT GOING OUT!?" He shouted, shocking Doflamingo so much that his arms were released. His anger hit boiling point. Why was Doflamingo trying to deny it? Does he think that by doing so he would stay?

After a silent second, the infamous smirk made it's way up Doflamingo's face in place of the previous shock.

"Nee, Croc-chan," Doflamingo put his hands next to Crocodile's head, "Are you jealous?" Crocodiles face paled even more before exploding into a vibrant shade red.

"Wha-What are you saying? Jealous?Me?No not at all like seriously why would I I mean use your brain and think for a mo-" He was blabbering on due to his sudden nervousness when the others lips covered over his. Taking advantage of his shock, Doflamingo slid his tongue into Crocodile's open mouth.

It wasn't long before Crocodile was swept away by the kiss. He kissed back, but letting Doflamingo take full control. Doflamingo's skillful tongue swept around, exploring his mouth like it was made to do so, pushing at the sensitive spots and making Crocodile go weak in his knees. Crocodile would have slumped onto the floor if it wasn't for the hands that were wrapped around his waist. Feeling more bold into the kiss, Crocodile wrapped his hands around Doflamingo's neck, pulling the taller make closer to deepen the kiss.

They parted for air, a trail of saliva connecting both their mouths. Crocodile panted, trying to get the oxygen he had lack while being kissed by the teen he had crushed on for so long, his mind still trying to catch up with reality. He just got kissed by Doflamingo. Those that mean it's not a one-sided love? But that didn't mean their feelings are mutual. For all he know, Doflamingo was just trying to shut him up or maybe he was just taking advantage of his feelings. Or maybe-

"Nee Crocodile, I love you. Alway did since many years ago. I love you so much. " Doflamingo breathed out as he rest his forehead on Crocodile's.

Crocodile stare into the sea blue eyes. They held doubts and uncertainty, unusual for the normal confident and cocky brat he had always knew. Crocodile leaned forward and place a peck on Doflamingo's lips, then he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah... I love you too... For a long time..."


End file.
